In the insulation of buildings, a frequently used insulation product is loosefill insulation material. In contrast to the unitary or monolithic structure of insulation batts or blankets, loosefill insulation material is a multiplicity of discrete, individual tufts, cubes, flakes or nodules. Loosefill insulation material can be applied to buildings by blowing the loosefill insulation material into insulation cavities, such as sidewall cavities or an attic of a building.
Loosefill insulation material can be made from glass fibers, although other mineral fibers, organic fibers, and cellulose fibers can be used.
Loosefill insulation material, also referred to as blowing wool, can be compressed in packages for transport from an insulation manufacturing site to a building that is to be insulated. The compressed loosefill insulation material can be encapsulated in a bag. The bags can be made of polypropylene or other suitable material. During the packaging of the loosefill insulation material, it is placed under compression for storage and transportation efficiencies. Typically, the loosefill insulation material is packaged with a compression ratio of at least about 10:1.
The distribution of the loosefill insulation material into an insulation cavity typically uses a blowing wool distribution machine that conditions the loosefill insulation material and feeds the conditioned loosefill insulation material pneumatically through a distribution hose. Blowing wool distribution machines typically have a chute or hopper for containing and feeding the loosefill insulation material after the package is opened and the compressed loosefill insulation material is allowed to expand.
It would be advantageous if the loosefill insulation material used in the blowing wool machines could have improved insulative value.